One damn good night!
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: A cute fluffy oneshot. Just to spoil all the fluffy lovers. R&R! Seriously!


Hey... Here's a new fluffy oneshot I thought up. Hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

"I'm gonna take her to my apartment." Arnold said to Phoebe, worry evident on his matured face.

It has been quite a while since this gang was in fourth grade.

They were now at a party celebrating the end of the first semester of college. It was Rhonda's party and everyone was enjoying themselves, except for a certain blond haired young man, and Phoebe.

"I think that's the best we can do for her now…" Phoebe nodded.

Arnold chuckled as he helped her stand straight. Phoebe stared at her and grinned.

"Is this the first time she's gotten drunk?" Arnold asked as they made it to the front room.

"Oh heavens no! It's just the first time a guy doesn't take advantage of her." Phoebe chuckled.

"Wait, what? Did someone do something to her?" Arnold asked, getting momentarily panicked.

"Nope. Even if she's drunk, she doesn't let anyone use her in any way, if you know what I mean…" Phoebe chuckled.

Arnold sighed relieved. He wasn't up for whopping some guy's ass because she got herself into trouble.

"Okay, well, I'll call you when I get her settled." Arnold said and led Helga to the door. She began giggling like an idiot, staring at the door.

"Have you ever thought about how funny the word 'door' is?" Helga asked and then hiccuped shortly after as she tried to maintain balance in his arms.

Arnold chuckled as he helped her through the door with an amused expression.

"No seriously. Tomorrow… we go and sue whoever thought the damn word up." She snorted with half-lidded eyes as he walked with her to the parking lot.

As Arnold carefully let Helga slide into the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt tightly, a sound came out of her mouth that sounded like a cross between a snort, a hiccup and a giggle.

"Do you remember that assignment in History from eighth grade?" Helga droned on, touching his face strangely as he started the car.

"Um… Yeah, why?" Arnold pretended to remember. There were a _lot_ of assignments in high school and eighth grade was almost six years ago.

"I didn't do it." She stated seriously as he stopped at a stop sign as he looked curiously at her. She began erupting in chuckles and kicked her feet in the air as high she could. "And it counted half of our grade!" She grinned before giggling again.

Arnold chuckled. _I'd have to ask Rhonda what alcohol Helga had._ He was almost by his apartment.

"But I was just lucky that Little Miss Perfect was my partner. Otherwise I was toast…" She stared out into space. "Lila. Damn. I don't think anyone realized how much I hated that little…"

"Helga, you're talking under the influence." Arnold interrupted.

"You don't think I know that I'm drunk? Psh… I know I'm drunk." Helga rolled her eyes.

"So you know you're not meaning anything you're saying, right?"

"Hell no! I meant, mean and I'm gonna mean every word!" Helga slammed her fist on her thigh.

She was currently wearing jeans and a very seductively white t-shirt, which Arnold had to force himself to ignore in the beginning. Every guy could see her green bra under it and so Arnold finally gave her his jacket.

Arnold had a pair of khaki shorts on and a pale blue short.

"Come on, let's go inside." Arnold said after parking his car.

"Nuh uh! I'm too tired to command my toes to work. Hehe… Who the hell invented a word like toes? Toes, tooty toes, twinkle toes…" Helga kept on rambling words involving the word 'toe' as Arnold gently picked her up and took her into the apartment.

"Teensy toes, nick nack toes… There's so much money we could get if we sued that guy too… I hope he's still alive…" Helga said as her head rested down on Arnold's shoulder as he carried her closely to him. He entered his apartment and turned the lights on.

"Wow… You really have a great place to stay. You should see my place! It's da shit!" She giggled.

"I'm sure it is, Helga." Arnold went upstairs to his room, taking her with him. It was silent for a second, before Helga sighed.

"What?"

"Why don't you like me? You," Helga said, poking at his chest, "little miss heart breaker, do not have a clue what I've done to get you."

Arnold looked confused at her as she smiled and ripped Arnold's sheets open.

"What?"

"You heard me. I _lurve_ you!" She giggled at his expression. _I am SO gonna regret this tomorrow. Meh. That's tomorrow._

"But Lila and everything got in the way…" She grumpily crossed her arms as Arnold finally lay her down on his bed. She pulled off his jacket and Arnold gulped as he tried to look away.

"Helga, you're not making sense and you know it." Arnold said as he stood in front of her, smirking.

She roughly yanked him to her eye level by grabbing his shirt. He looked startled in her eyes. Their breaths mingled and her breath tickled his cheek. His cheeks burned as he had to rest his hands on either side from her waist as to not crash into her.

"You really want me to prove it, don't ya?" Before he could respond she gently pushed her soft lips on his. She wanted to pull back, but found that he was hesitantly kissing back. She slowly let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms fully around his neck, somewhat forcing him to lace his arms around her waist, as she was practically hanging on him now.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and he discovered her mouth tasted like strawberries. _Must've been strawberry bad girl drinks. A hell lot of 'em._

She reluctantly pulled back, enjoying the bliss that was the tingling on her plush lips. At a snail's pace, she opened her eyes to meet large green eyes before her.

"Still as dense as a blue baboon?"

Arnold chuckled and looked down.

"I think I'm progressing." He smiled before laying her softly on the bed, giving her a quick peck before getting up. He was _sure_ he had a few drinks himself.

Helga smiled. "Aha! I got it! If that dude is dead who made the dang word up, we can sue his grand kids!"

Arnold chuckled before getting the bed set right, and slipped her inside.

"Goodnight Helga." He said, kissing her forehead.

" 'Night." Helga said under the covers, hugging them close to her.

Arnold went downstairs and got his phone out and dialled Phoebe's number.

"Hey… Yeah she's in my bed right now." Arnold said. He decided to leave the events that happened just a few seconds ago out.

"You guys still there?" Arnold asked as he went back upstairs.

"Ok, drive safe. Bye." Arnold bid her goodbye and took off his shirt and his pants, leaving only his boxer on, his usual nightwear.

He slipped into bed next to a sleeping Helga, but tried to keep his distance. He sighed and fell asleep thinking the night over, which he still doubted, and blamed it on alcohol.

The next morning, Arnold woke up finding Helga a lot closer than what they had been when he had fell to sleep. He had a protective arm around her waist and her face was buried deep in his neck. She still had the old clothes on and her hair was a bird's nest.

He wrote her a quick note and dashed into the shower before leaving the building to get them some food.

Fifteen minutes later, Helga woke up in a hangover state, moaning as she held her throbbing head.

She noticed the note sitting besides the bed and read it.

_Helga,_

_Went out to get some breakfast for us, and yes. The night before actually happened. Talk to you when I get back._

_Love, __Arnold_

She blushed as she remembered what she had said. Luckily she wasn't that drunk that they would've actually _done _something, which she was thankful to.

_Well,_ She thought to herself, _At least it wasn't that hard._

She lay back, having a strange confidence wash over her as she waited for Arnold to return.

* * *

Awe... It's so cute! I like it. Slightly mature, but what the hell? Review!!!


End file.
